


Can't Let This Go

by Spectrasydniescope



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fill, coldatom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrasydniescope/pseuds/Spectrasydniescope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray proposes to Len. It goes about as well as you'd think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Let This Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stonathanstans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/gifts).



> prettyboypalmer said:  
> How about Coldatom + Ray proposes but Len freaks out and tells him that he can't marry him  
> I hope that this is to y'all's satisfaction. This is my first time writing Coldatom and I hope that I did a pretty decent job.

He knows what's going to happen the very second Raymond asks to speak to him in front of the whole crew. His fight or flight instinct is kicking in right about now and if Len could sprint right off the ship at this very moment he would have already been gone. Ray was saying something, but he wasn’t really listening. Len isn’t allowed to have nice things, and this little thing he’s got going on with Raymond is no exception. Len’s a Bad Guy, and Bad Guys don’t get the girl. Or the guy. He watches Raymond slide down on one knee and grab his hands.

“Leonard Snart, will you marry me?” Ray says it with that sunshine puppy smile and a look of utter devotion, as if Len wasn’t the cold-hearted bastard that he is. He knows the type of person that Ray is. The kind of guy that wants to save everyone. A golden retriever with a hero complex. Len has to end this now, and get off this ship as soon as he can. Who was he trying to kid. He’s a criminal through and through, and criminals don’t get a happy ending.

He never meant for this thing to go this far. It was supposed to a fling. A little making out in the medbay, feeling each other up in a closet, and “I almost died” post-mission sex. And of course Ray would ask in front of the whole team, Leonard wouldn’t expect anything less from him. They’d been doing this whole not sleeping with other people thing for almost a year now. Ray likes to call it a monogamous relationship, although Leonard preferred to call it not getting an STI from who knows when. He can see Ray’s smile beginning to fall the longer it takes him to answer. Len decides to put him out of his misery and end this a quick as he possibly can.

“No can do Raymond. I think this relationship,” he sneers, “is getting a little too heated, if you ask me.” With that he turns on his heel and strides off the ship. Gideon hadn’t gotten around to letting the crew know when exactly they were docked, but Len had to get out of there. He didn’t exactly want to stick around for the pity party the rest of the crew would be throwing Raymond and he sure as hell wasn’t going to listen to the snide remarks he’d be hearing from them. 

It would seem that they were back in Central City in 2016, maybe a month or so after they’d originally departed. Rip probably knew what Ray was planning and wanted to make sure that they were in the right time period to let the “happy couple” make the announcement to their families and friends. Normally in a situation like this Len would have sparred with Sara or Mick in the training room. Sara was probably sympathizing with the sunshine dork, and he and Mick had just gotten out of a huge fight. He hadn’t realized that during his absentminded walking that he stopped in front of a payphone. Luckily he had some spare change in his pocket, and he was dialing the number before he’d even though about it. Len called the one person in the whole world that he always knew he could count on. 

“Hey Lisa, its Len. Meet me at our usual spot," he says as soon as he hears the beep. He swiftly hangs the phone up and began heading in the direction he needed to go. Leonard had every route to their spot memorized by the time he was sixteen. Their spot was a little dive bar that used to be their father’s favorite until he got banned for life. Meaning that it was a nice little safe spot for the Snart siblings. It took Lisa less than twenty minutes to get to the bar, and even less time for her to sit down and start interrogating Len. “It couldn’t have been that bad, Leonard. You know, you’ve always had a talent for blowing things out of proportion," she said with a slight giggle. Her expression got serious with a fondness mixed in. “Now tell me what happened?”

“Raymond decided to propose. Today. In front of the whole crew," he said with a sigh.

“Well shit.”

“Yep.”

Both of them became quiet. Lisa knew her brother better than anyone. Even Mick didn’t know some of the things that Len told Lisa and he was his best friend. She knew exactly why he had said no, but she still found herself asking.

“So you said no?”

“Of course I said no, Lisa! I can’t marry Raymond Palmer!”

“And why not?” 

“I just can’t.”

Lisa knew exactly what Len had been up to these last few months. Like he’d go anywhere without letting her know. He’d made sure that Rip would allow him to talk to her regularly. Lisa knew that her brother was hurting too. Len may put up his cold façade, but she knew better. She had always been the best at seeing through Len’s shit. After a few more minutes of talking Lisa finally convinced her brother to go back to the ship.

Leonard Snart was a pretty cold guy but he couldn’t help the intense dread he felt walking back onto the Wave Rider. It had been a few hours since Len turned Ray down and walked off the ship. By now everyone was probably in their rooms. Len made his way into the control room. Unlike his assumption that everyone had made their way to their own rooms, Len found Sara sitting in one of the chairs. She caught his eye in the dark before he could quickly make his exit.

“The hell was that about, Snart?” she asked angrily.

“None of your business, Lance," he replied coldly.

“What do you mean, it’s none of my business? You made it everyone’s business when you decided to decline Ray’s proposal in front of the whole team!” She kept her voice low but Len could still hear the fury in her words. Before he can say anything Sara begins to speak again. “I thought you at least felt something for Ray.”

“Well you were wrong. I feel nothing for him and I let this little fling go on for far too long.” Len smirked as he said the words, knowing that they’d be enough to get Sara off his back for a little while. Sara has always been a bit of a wild card, but he surely wasn’t expecting her to be so furious that she would deck him. Everything happened so quickly and suddenly Len was on the floor wiping the blood from his nose. He could tell that it wasn’t broken, he’d seen Mick get his broken enough times in juvie to know that.

“You’re lucky that’s all I’m going to do to you. You deserve something far worse than a bloody nose, but you’re not worth the effort.” With that Sara turned on her heel and angrily marched towards her room. The blood was still pouring from Len’s nose, though it had lessened significantly. After a few more minutes he decided to make his way to the medbay before Gideon could nag him about it. 

As Len made his way through the door to the medbay he was surprised to see Ray sitting on one of the cots. Ray abruptly stood up as Len walked through the door. Len thought he saw Ray about to move close to him but he hesitated. 

“Sara told me that she punched you. I came to see if you were alright," he said with a sad smile. Len’s nosebleed had finally stopped and he made his way to grab a few tissues to clean up the excess blood. 

“I’m fine, Raymond. I don’t need you to worrying about me anyways," he said harshly.

Ray let out a huff before replying. “I’m always going to worry about you Len. I love you whether you want to marry me or not.”

Sometimes Leonard forgot how difficult it was being around Raymond. To be around someone so altruistic and just could be exhausting. Len had slowly started to make his way to the door before he heard Ray speak. 

“I never thought you would say yes, you know. I knew that you wouldn’t. It’d be so out of character for you. But I don’t want this to be the end of us, if we even are an ‘us’ anymore. And even so, can’t we at least try again?”

“I don’t know, Raymond. I’m not exactly good for you," he said with a tiny smirk, repeating the words he’d said that first time. Ray let out a soft laugh and made his way over to where Leonard was standing.

“Well, maybe my life could use a little danger," he replied. As soon as the words left Ray’s mouth he grabbed Len’s hand. Len didn’t jerk away from his touch, so Ray took that as a sign that they’d be okay. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [spectrasydniescope](http://spectrasydniescope.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Constructive criticism, comments, and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
